


Un été inoubliable

by JessSwann



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Young Cersei Lannister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Pré série, le récit de l'été des quatorze ans de Cersei et Jaime, celui où tout a changé entre eux
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 7





	Un été inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, voici une nouvelle histoire courte dans l’univers de Game Of Thrones, écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF : 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Ronronner  
> Cette histoire répond également à certains défis du Discord « L’enfer de Dante », la liste est disponible à la fin de l’histoire  
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Ils venaient d’avoir quatorze ans et l’été s’étirait, amollissant les corps. Cersei, seulement vêtue d’une mince chemise, se redressa, s’arrachant à la torpeur moite de Castral Roc et adressa un regard mutin à son compagnon.

« On dirait que nous avons enfin réussi à semer le nabot… »

La bouche ourlée de Jaime se crispa alors qu’il se relevait également.

« Ne l’appelle pas ainsi, Cersei, c’est notre frère, je te rappelle.

— Le matricide », le corrigea-t-elle avec un si charmant sourire que Jaime en oublia toutes les objections qu’il avait à formuler.

Chassant d’un geste négligent le sujet polémique de leur cadet, Cersei s’avança vers son jumeau, la démarche un rien provocante. Avalant sa salive, Jaime fit mine de n’avoir rien remarqué, honteux du trouble que faisait naître en lui la vision de sa sœur à demi nue.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Cersei s’approcha de Jaime, leurs corps se frôlant. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla.

« Serre-moi

— Je peux pas… » murmura Jaime, conscient de l’érection aussi incongrue que malvenue qui déformait son fut.

Loin de s’émouvoir de la gêne de son compagnon, la blonde se colla contre lui et Jaime inspira une profonde goulée d’air, troublé par les sensations nouvelles de son corps.

« Cesse de jouer les insensibles », lui jeta Cersei en posant sa main avec hardiesse sur son entrejambe gonflé de désir.

Un glapissement de stupeur échappa au jeune homme et il balbutia :

« Cersei, je…

— Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Je t’aime, même si je n’en ai pas le droit. »

Son frère hoqueta alors qu’elle glissait sa menotte dans son pantalon et empoignait sa verge prête à exploser. Jaime, bouleversé, haleta. C’était la première fois qu’une autre main que la sienne le touchait ainsi et il fallait que ce soit celle de Cersei, son alter égo, son reflet, sa moitié, sa…. Les idées s’évanouirent dans l’esprit du jeune garçon tandis que Cersei poursuivait ses caresses.

« Jure que tu seras toujours à moi, » l’implora-t-elle avec un sourire félin.

Le plaisir que lui procurait la poigne délicate de Cersei était tel que le jeune lion en ronronnait. Un scrupule lui vint toutefois et il protesta faiblement.

« Il faut que ça s’arrête ici… 

— Non, lui opposa la blonde, je veux te l’entendre dire, Jaime. »

Incapable de résister alors qu’il sentait la sève monter en lui, il abdiqua :

« Je suis à toi, pour toujours… »

Les lèvres de Cersei se posèrent sur les siennes et alors qu’il lui offrait son premier baiser, Jaime sut qu’il n’avait pas menti : elle était son éternité, son amour, son âme sœur…. Sur cette pensée, il jaillit dans la main de la jeune fille avec un râle. Il ignorait encore que jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce serment prononcé sous l’effet du désir. Cersei ferait en sorte que ce dernier été avant l’arrivée de l’hiver soit inoubliable…

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> 1\. Couleur du jour : Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond   
> 2\. Couple du jour : Couple du 23/10/2020 : Cersei / Jaime (GOT)  
> 3\. Titre du jour : Titre du 06/07/2020 : Un été inoubliable  
> 4\. Lieu du jour : Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros  
> 5\. Fan dom de la semaine : Fan dom du 12/06/20 : Game of Thrones  
> 6\. Alphabet des personnages : C – Cersei  
> 7\. Alphabet des thèmes : G - Gémir  
> 8\. Cap ou pas Cap : Cap ou pas cap n°1679 : écrire un Jaime/Cersei dans leur jeunesse  
> 9\. Les expressions de notre fleuriste : Cinquante-quatrième expression de notre fleuriste :" Serre moi. - Je peux pas… "  
> 10\. Foire aux couples : Défi couple 333 Cersei / Jaime  
> 11\. Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 107 : Un baiser incestueux  
> 12\. Foire aux folles actions : Action 203 : Ronronner de plaisir  
> 13\. Foire aux personnages : Personnage 1 Jaime Lannister  
> 14\. Le défi des baisers : Deux cent soixante-neuvième baiser : Un baiser interdit  
> 15\. Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°85 - Ecrire une scène pré-canon  
> 16\. Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 77 : Je ne peux pas faire semblant  
> 17\. Je t'aime : je t’aime 49 : Je t’aime, même si je n’en ai pas le droit  
> 18\. Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest  
> 19\. Les premières fois : La première fois que j'embrasse mon âme-soeur  
> 20\. Prompt par milliers : Prompt 99 : « Il faut que ça s’arrête ici. »  
> 21\. Qui est-ce ? Ecrire sur un homme  
> 22\. Collectionner les POP : Pop n°27 Cersei Lannister : - Vengeance : écrire sur Cersei Lannister ou écrire sur une personne souhaitant se venger   
> 23\. 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 28 Reflet dans le miroir (fic 1)  
> 24\. 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 11 : Relations contraires à la morale (fic 1)  
> 25\. Fanfiction de la mythologie : Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse  
> 26\. Défis de l'extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> 27\. Les 50 drabbles : Couple 1 : Jaime /Cersei   
> 28\. Si tu l'oses : 33. empoigner  
> 29\. Le vol partiel ou complet de défi : Ecrire sur un Lannister  
> 30\. Fusionnons : Fusion de 29 défis


End file.
